The present invention relates generally to data telecommunications, and more particularly, to a data switching method and system for providing services to a wireless mobile user.
In networks and other arrangements, a situation often develops where a user will require many types of services during the same session. In particular, in a wireless network compliant with the specifications of 2.5G and 3G Release 1999, a mobile station may require packet data and voice services at the same time. A good example is conducting a concierge service where a mobile user may require information such as maps, list of restaurants or any other services in the area from a live concierge service representative without being released from its voice connection with the representative. Another example is a complex communication application during which a user may require downloading data files and presentations without getting disconnected from the voice application.
According to the specifications in 2.5G and 3G Release 1999, only mobile stations (MSs) that belong to Class-A can handle simultaneous data and voice services. Class-B MSs, on the other hand, are limited to operating one service type at a time. It is important to note that the majority of MSs that exist in the market today are Class-B because Class-A MSs are currently hard to maintain and expensive to operate.
Unfortunately, as it is known in the current art, a wireless network that is compliant with the specifications of 2.5G and 3G Release 1999 does not allow simultaneous services to Class-B mobile stations. This serves to prevent any incoming service calls to the MS that will contradict with its capabilities.
What is needed is an efficient method for providing packet data and voice services during the same communication session to a wireless MS of Class-B without changing the mobile or the network specifications as defined in 2.5G and 3G Release 1999 wireless generation specifications.
A method and system is disclosed for providing packet data service and circuit switch service during the same session to a mobile station (MS). In one example, a voice service is first provided between the MS and a client through a switch device, the voice service conforming to a predetermined communication protocol. The MS is then notified about an incoming data service request from the client to transfer a predetermined amount of data. The voice service is disconnected between the switch device and the MS if the client activates the incoming data service. The data service from the client to the MS through the switch device is then established while the voice service between the switch device and the client is maintained. The data service between the switch device and the MS is disconnected while the data service between the switch and the client is maintained after the predetermined amount of data has been transferred from the client to the MS. The voice service between the switch and the MS is re-established if needed. It is understood that the above-described processes can also apply when the voice and the data service requests are generated by different clients.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for providing packet data (e.g. email, file transfer etc.) and circuit switch (e.g. voice) services to a mobile user during the same session. As it is known in the art, the mobile station involved may belong to Class-B mobile in 2.5G and 3G Release 1999 wireless specifications.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method to provide both voice and data services to the user without changing an MS or the network specifications. The present invention also provides a method for controlling the operation of other network nodes that play a part in the provisioning of different services to an MS.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it does not require any changes to the current specifications of 2.5G and 3G Release 1999 wireless standards, therefore making the invention applicable to any Class-B mobile station. The present invention is applicable to any radio technology type that could be used by the MS on the air interface.